Crucifica mi nombre - Shin SoukokuAkuAtsu
by Fran20MDS
Summary: [AU!Mafia/Escolar] Atsushi está por comenzar su último año escolar, antes de graduarse e irse a la universidad. Un encuentro... ¿o fue un sueño? "Debió ser un sueño" - Mi nombre es Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Seré su profesor de literatura. ¿Quién es ese hombre de ojos grises? ¿Por qué no puede apartar la mirada de sus orbes?


I

El sonido de sus pasos repercutía en los pasillos desolados del internado. Todos los alumnos ya se encontraban dentro de sus aulas, esperando por sus profesores, algo que él también debería estar haciendo, pero gracias a que la noche anterior se había quedado hasta muy tarde haciendo los deberes de literatura, esa mañana se había despertado más tarde de lo normal. ¿El resultado? Que ahora vaya presuroso hasta su clase antes que el profesor de la asignatura llegue y lo regañe por llegar tarde.

Un par de minutos después, se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su aula, viendo que el profesor aun no llegaba.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios, recuperando también el aliento perdido gracias a la carrera que había plantado momentos antes.

– ¡Atsushi! – le llamó su amigo Ranpo en cuanto le vio, mientras se llevaba una paleta a la boca.

– Ranpo – le devolvió el saludo, sentándose en un su lugar, justo atrás de él – ¿y el profesor Lovecraft aún no ha llegado?

– No – contestó ésta vez Poe, el chico introvertido que estaba junto a Ranpo. Nadie sabía cómo es que él podía pasar tiempo con un tipo tan bullicioso. Es decir, ambos eran completamente opuestos; mientras uno era ruidoso y bastante exagerado al hablar, sin contar de ególatra; el otro era callado, tímido, quién disfrutaba de pasar gran parte de su tiempo en silencio leyendo algún libro de suspenso, o escribiendo de la misma temática – dicen que ya no nos hará más clases. Así que, supongo que tenemos hora libre.

– ¿Qué? – Exclamó al escucharlo – ¡Estuve toda la noche haciendo el maldito ensayo! ¿Cómo que ya no vendrá?

Edgar se limitó a encogerse en su lugar, sin saber qué decir al respecto. La verdad es que él no había tenido problema con el ensayo, así que no entendía el sentimiento del otro.

– Vamos, vamos – le habló Ranpo, golpeando su hombro – piensa en que tendremos libre y puedes hacer la tarea que dejó el profesor Kunikida para la clase que tenemos luego.

 _«Oh vaya_ ». Ranpo tenía razón, gracias a estar atareado con el ensayo que les había dejado su ahora ex profesor de literatura, había olvidado que Kunikida, el decano profesor de matemáticas, le había dejado unos cuantos ejercicios del libro a realizar. Y el no presentarlos, significaba que podía pasar todo el fin de semana recibiendo clases intensivas. Clases que por supuesto no quería recibir.

Con el sueño presente aun sobre sus ojos, sacó ahora su libro de matemáticas, dispuesto a terminar lo que aún no empezaba.

El almuerzo llegó más pronto de lo que Atsushi esperaba. Luego de tres horas de clases con Kunikida, su cabeza punzaba enormemente. Sólo quería que las clases que tenía luego, terminaran lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Agradecía a Dios, que fuera día viernes.

– ¿Qué le sucede a Atsushi? – preguntó Kyoka, la muchacha que cursaba dos grados menos que ellos, mientras se llevaba un pedazo de carne a la boca.

– Logaritmos – contestó riendo Ranpo, quién en cambio, comía un trozo de pastel de frutilla.

Kyoka simplemente se encogió de hombros, viendo los cansados ojos de su amigo.

– Por cierto, ¿supieron que el profesor Lovecraft ya no nos hará más clases?

– Y justo en nuestro último año – soltó Poe en un suspiro.

Al escucharle, Atsushi comenzó a prestarle atención.

 _«Tiene razón_ », pensó, _«nos quedan pocos meses para graduarnos_ ».

– Este año ya se irán – comentó Kyoka un poco decaída.

– No pienses en eso aún, Kyoka – habló Atsushi – nos queda bastante tiempo – le sonrió.

– Por ahora – secundó Ranpo – hay que aprovechar nuestro último tiempo de escuela. Además… – hizo una pausa, mientras abría un poco sus ojos, mirándoles a todos – estoy seguro que las cosas se pondrán interesantes.

Un silencio los rodeó, a la par que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Atsushi. Sabía que cuando su compañero decía algo así, era porque algo sabía. O sospechaba.

Solo espera que su último tiempo en el internado sea tranquilo, para poder graduarse e irse por fin de aquel lugar.

* * *

– ¿Qué harás luego de clases, Kyoka?

– Iré a la biblioteca – le respondió la chica a Atsushi – debo investigar sobre el tiempo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

– Te acompañaré entonces – dijo entusiasmado – aprovecharé de leer un libro que encontré el otro día.

El Internado se dividía en grandes secciones; en la parte del fondo, habían dos grandes edificios donde se encontraban los dormitorios, uno para las chicas y el otro para los chicos. A los alrededores, áreas verdes adornaban el lugar, donde también había bancas y unos cuantos juegos para pasar el rato. Luego, venía una gran biblioteca de dos pisos; Atsushi la visitaba desde que había llegado al lugar (eso hace ya siete años) y aun no leía todos los ejemplares que se encontraban allí, y estaba seguro que no lo haría. Para el sector derecho, se encontraba un gran anfiteatro, donde se hacían pequeños conciertos del club de música y presentaciones artísticas del club de teatro y baile. A su lado, también había una gran cancha techada, donde todos los años se realizaba el festival deportivo.

Finalmente, las aulas estaban en el sector principal, donde también estaban los laboratorios de química, cocina y computación

Se podía decir que el lugar donde estudiaba, era bastante quisquilloso y de alto estatus. No tenía idea cómo sus padres había accedido a enviarlo allí. No es como que el dinero les faltara, pero tampoco era algo que sobrara.

– ¿Has pensado en lo que estudiarás después de salir?

Atsushi pensó un momento su respuesta.

– La verdad es que aún no me decido – habló mientras entraban a la gran biblioteca – quiero estudiar algo que tenga que ver con la literatura.

– ¿Quieres ser escritor?

– No necesariamente – bajó un tono su voz, para mantener el silenció que allí había – podría ser editor también. Trabajar con escritores.

Kyoka asintió. La verdad es que tampoco tenía idea qué decirle al respecto, puesto que ella tampoco estaba del todo segura de lo que estudiaría en cuanto dejé el internado. Solo sabía que amaba la comida, sobre todo los platos dulces; pasteles, postres, etc.

Ambos llegaron hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraban los libros de historia, para este entonces Atsushi ya había tomado el libro que quería leer. Kyoka por su lado, estaba leyendo los tomos, buscando el que más podría ayudarle. Luego de eso, se sentaron en una de las mesas desocupadas del lugar.

El silencio los invadió, junto con una paz que Atsushi añoraba con efervescencia, desde que las clases habían comenzado. Si bien, las clases con el profesor Dazai no eran del todo pesadas, como con Kunikida, si le dejaba con una inquietud cerebral por tantas fechas, guerras y esas cosas que han ido pasando desde la creación de la escritura.

Comenzó a sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a pesar más de lo normal y su vista se volvía pesada. El sueño se estaba apoderando más y más de su cuerpo. Inclinó su cuerpo sobre la mesa, apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos que reposaba sobre el mueble. Con ese movimiento, Kyoka le miró.

– ¿Tienes mucho sueño? Si quieres puedes irte a tu habitación.

Atsushi negó.

– No te preocupes… No me dormiré.

Pero, solo bastaron un par de minutos, para que Kyoka sintiera la acompasada respiración de él, denotando que había por fin, caído en el mundo de los sueños. Le dejaría dormir mientras hacía su trabajo, ya luego le despertaría para cuando empezara el toque de queda.

* * *

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, el frío que envolvía el lugar fue el causante que despertara definitivamente. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de recordar dónde se encontraba. Pero la poca luz que entraba por los grandes ventanales del lugar, no le ayudaba a ver lo suficiente.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó, soltando un bostezo y desperezándose. Cuando de repente, como si fuera una gran ola, sus recuerdos le invadieron la mente, llevándolo hasta hace un par de horas antes, recordando que había estado con Kyoka en la biblioteca después de clases. Pero sus recuerdos se detienen en el momento en el que se sienta junto a su amiga, y comienza a leer el libro que estaba en la mesa a su lado.

– ¿Kyoka? – comenzó a llamar a la chica, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Buscó su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón, con la intención de marcarle.

Escuchó tres veces el pitido de marcado, antes que respondieran al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Atsushi?

– Kyoka, ¿dónde estás? – preguntó con un dejo de preocupación.

– En mi cuarto – le respondió.

– ¿Eh? Pero, ¿por qué no me despertaste?

– Lo hice – contestó – pero luego me dijiste que te dejara ahí, que luego te irías a tu cuarto.

 _¿En serio?_

– Ah.

– ¿No lo recuerdas? Incluso dejé una nota al lado del libro que leías.

Buscó con la mirada el susodicho papel. Y sí, ahí estaba. Y se podía distinguir claramente la caligrafía de la chica. _«Vaya_ ».

– Tienes razón – correspondió – lo siento, yo ahora iré a mi cuarto.

– Con cuidado. El toque de queda ya empezó, pero aún no van a revisar los cuartos.

– Sí, no te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana.

– Nos vemos – y colgó la llamada.

Atsushi soltó un suspiro, tomando el libro para ir a dejarlo al estante, mientras revisaba la hora en su teléfono. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Tal parece que lo suficiente como para que anocheciera y sintiera un extraño aura envolver la biblioteca.

Debía reconocerlo, era muy diferente el edificio de día y de noche.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina, mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, siendo acompañado solo por el sonido de sus pasos y su leve respiración. Debía apresurarse en volver a su cuarto o recibiría una fuerte sanción por romper el reglamento.

Pero en cuanto estaba pasando junto a la oficina que había allí, donde nadie tenía acceso más que unos cuantos profesores y la mujer bibliotecaria de nombre Alcott, escuchó unos sonidos viniendo desde el interior del lugar. Sonidos suaves, pero que sabía eran reales y no producto de su avanzada imaginación.

Sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su espina, mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hasta la puerta, que se encontraba entre abierta. El ruido que había escuchado se intensificaba cada vez más. Parecía como si estuvieran moviendo cosas, buscando algo.

« _¿Acaso es un ladrón?_ » Su cuerpo se tensó. Debía avisarle a alguien antes que pase algo.

Pero en cuanto Atsushi hizo el amago de moverse para salir de la biblioteca, sintió un fuerte tirón de su brazo, lanzándolo contra la pared, a la vez que una mano le tapaba la boca, impidiendo que hiciera algún ruido.

 _¡¿Pero qué…?!_

– Silencio – escuchó la ronca voz de la persona que le apresaba. Gracias a la escasa luz que había, no podía distinguir los rasgos del sujeto que lo tenía contra la pared, solo podía ver sus profundos ojos grises, que le miraban con frialdad.

Atsushi sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a hiperventilar.

Vio como el hombre, se movía un poco, pero sin soltarle, para mirar hacia el interior de la oficina. Tal parecía que eran dos personas, o quizás más. Sentía miedo, mucho miedo.

– ¿Lo encontraste? – habló el sujeto, a otro tras él. No vio en qué momento la puerta de la oficina fue cerrada y quien había estado dentro, estaba ahora junto a ellos.

Vio como la silueta del aludido negaba con la cabeza, pero mostraba una gran carpeta entre sus manos.

Tal parecía que el otro entendió el mensaje, por lo que le vio asentir y dirigir su mirada de nueva cuenta en él.

– Noquéalo – fue lo último que escucho, antes de sentir como un golpe llegaba cerca de su cuello y todo se volvía negro.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo como estaba sobre una superficie blanda. Levantó la cabeza, queriendo orientarse, encontrándose con las pertenencias de su cuarto. Vio hacia la ventana, que se encontraba entre abierta. Desde allí, veía los cálidos rayos del sol entrar, como una típica mañana de primavera.

Se desperezó, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Se sentía extraño. No recordaba cómo había vuelto a su habitación luego de la llamada de Kyoka. Tal parecía que el cansancio mental que le había dejado la semana, había sido tal, que el dormir le había creado solo lagunas mentales.

No quiso pensar mucho al respecto. Era día sábado y quería aprovecharlo lo suficiente, antes de volver a las clases el lunes de nuevo.

Quizás leería un libro. O perdería el tiempo jugando con su laptop. Hacía tiempo se había obsesionado con un juego tipo novela visual, y ahora que no tendría nada que hacer, podía aprovechar de seguir sacando rutas.

Sonrió satisfecho.

Pero antes de todo, se ducharía e iría al comedor a desayunar junto a sus amigos.

* * *

El lunes llegó, y con ello, las clases de vuelta. Atsushi había pasado un excelente fin de semana junto a sus amigos. Ahora, iba caminando tranquilo a clases, tenía literatura, y como ya no tenían profesor, todo pintaba a que volverían a tener hora libre.

Llegó a su aula, cuando faltaban solo dos minutos para el comienzo. Se sentó tranquilo en su lugar, sacando un libro y sus auriculares, luego de saludar a Ranpo y Poe, para concentrarse luego en su música y el libro, absorto de todo lo que sucedía.

Pero no pasaron más de cinco minutos, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe por debajo de la mesa, de parte de Ranpo. Se sacó los auriculares rápidamente, bajando el libro y mirando a su amigo, dispuesto a encararlo.

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pa…?

– Señor Nakajima – le interrumpió el director que se encontraba frente a la clase, junto a otro hombre – ¿Puede por fin prestar atención?

Atsushi palideció.

– Lo siento, señor Fitzgerald – se disculpó. Francis Fitzgerald era el director y a la vez sostenedor del internado. Un magnate que tenía el suficiente dinero como para comprar todas las multinacionales habidas y por haber. Nadie sabía cómo es que había decidido poner un internado. Las malas lenguas, decían que el tipo pertenecía a un gremio, donde hacían cosas un tanto _ilegales_ , y ocupaba la imagen del internado como despiste y para lavar dinero. Quién sabe.

– Ahora que el señor Nakajima por fin ha decidido prestar atención, puedo explicar el motivo por el cual me encuentro acá – habló con voz potente – bien saben que su profesor Howard Phillips Lovecraft, ya no se encuentra con nosotros… Decidió tomarse unas vacaciones hacia América por los próximos meses – explicó – y como sabrán, están comenzando su último año escolar, el más importante, antes de ir a la universidad. Y como no podemos perder tiempo valioso de clase, hemos encontrado rápidamente reemplazo para su profesor – hizo una corta pausa, para luego hacer un ademán hacia el hombre a su lado.

En todo este tiempo que Francis había hablado, Atsushi no había reparado grandemente en el hombre que le acompañaba. Por eso, en cuanto le miró, se sintió extraño.

– Preséntese, por favor.

El aludido dio un paso al frente, adquiriendo el protagonismo.

– Buenos días, mi nombre es Ryuunosuke Akutagawa, y seré su profesor de literatura durante los próximos meses.

Atsushi sintió un extraño estremecimiento envolverle en cuanto escuchó su voz. Sus miradas se encontraron y supo que se perdió en el frío gris de sus ojos.


End file.
